Late Again?
by Secrets22
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote while I had writer's block. It is one of the ways I imagined Mamoru proposing to Usagi. I've been too lazy to edit it, so it might not make sense.


The girl stood in front of the flowing river, leaning against the rail, with her back to the darkening sky. _Where is he? He said tonight would be special, but he's late again._ Mamo-chan had been late to their past five dates and he had been acting differently lately. Her long blond hair flowed in the wind. Usagi sighed and turned away from the river. She began to walk away but footsteps halted her.

"Usako-chan!"

"You're late." She said, keeping her back to him.

"I know and I'm sorry I was-"

"Held up at work. I know."

"Usagi…" He reached forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked forward. He followed her cautiously, anxious to see her smile at him again.

"Mamoru," Usagi said quietly. His step quickened until he was by her side.

"Yes dear?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"With me?" _You've been acting so strange lately and I'm afraid it's my fault._

"NO!" Usagi jumped. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you. But no, there's nothing wrong with you. You're prefect." _Perfect? Oh, Mamo-chan, I am far from perfect._ He brought her hand up from her side and placed it in the crook of his arm. He led her away from the river and towards the rose garden where they were just beginning to bloom. _Oh they're so beautiful. It reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. It's been a while since they were needed. The world has been safe for several years; I've even finished high school. Ami and Rei are in college. Makoto is at culinary school and Minako is in America, trying to start a singing career. I've been at college as well and studying hard in politics. I'll need it for when I become Neo-Queen Serenity…if._

"What are you thinking of Usako?"

"The girls. I miss them."

"I do too. They'll be back soon and you can always visit them." _I suppose so, but I'm still lonely without them._ "Here let's sit." He led her to a bench and helped her arrange her dress so it would not muss. He stayed standing and paced back and forth in front of her. _He's doing it again, like clockwork. We're together, he makes me sit, and then paces back and forth until it's late and I have to get home. What is it you want to tell me? _

"Usagi?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled. _You should know by now that you can tell me anything._ "I've been thinking. We're both adults now and we…we spend most of our time together and…" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. He took both hands in his and sat down next to her. "Um…wait no." He dropped her hands and stood back up. Mamo-chan continued pacing in front of Usagi. She stood up from the bench and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" Usagi held down the urge to giggle. _Why is he so nervous? Am I making him nervous?_ The thought made it harder not to giggle, but she was able to stop herself.

"Why don't you just say it?" Usagi said. _I know he wants to tell me something, why won't he just do it!_

"Usagi?" She looked up into his eyes and smiled, encouraging him. "Can you let go of my arms?"

"Oh. Sorry." She let go and took a step back. Mamoru fingered his pockets and took out a small black box. _Oh My God…is this what I think it is._ He knelt down on one knee and took her hands in one of his. _It is…it is._

"Usagi, I can't promise you that we will never fight. I can't promise you that it will always be easy. I can't promise that there will never be tough times, but I can promise you that I will always love you no matter what happens. Usagi Tsukino, will you marry me?" Usagi's eyes widen. She had been expecting the question, but it surprised her nevertheless.

"Yes," She said, her voice not loud enough. "Yes!" She said louder and jumped into his arms. He laughed and held her to him. He took her left hand and slid an amethyst ring onto her ring finger. "I love you Mamo-chan!"

"I love you too, Usako."

"Can we go get something to eat now?" He laughed and scooped her up in his arms.

"How about a home cooked meal?"

"Sounds perfect, as long as you do the cooking."

"Agreed."


End file.
